


acceptance

by frenchfrieswritingstuff



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchfrieswritingstuff/pseuds/frenchfrieswritingstuff
Summary: kaito and kokichi have a small talk in the after life
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> i got really sad today so i made this

Kokichi fidgeted with Kaito's loose jacket sleeve. He was dead, and so was Kaito. And he was met with the tragic news that his plan - the one he died for - _failed._  
He was angry, he was frustated, and most of all, he was _sad._ He thought dying would be the one good thing he'd ever done in his life. And his plan had failed miserably. He got Kaito killed for no reason.  
  
And now, he sat in a bench with his killer, in an infinite white void. He and Kaito hadn't shared a single word yet, they din't feel right about it. The atmosphere was nearly crushing Kokichi with it's weight.  
  
 _I'm glad i'm dead. That way, i won't be able to hurt anyone else ever again, that way, i won't have to worry about everyone. I was a waste of space anyway, i just made the trials worse. I should've let Miu kill me off. It'd be easier._  
  
Kokichi was snapped out of his thoughts by his own chipped nails digging into his own arm. He couldn't bleed anymore of course (he was a ghost now,afterall). He glanced at Kaito, who was staring at the abyss. He could tell he was nervous, to say atleast.  
  
Kokichi sighed. '' I never wanted to die, y'know.'' Kaito turned his head at Kokichi. Kaito stayed silent, so he kept going.  
'' Well - technically i did, but i was always too cowardly to ever off myself.'' He chuckled. His death companion din't seem to enjoy the joke. Kaito's eyes were filled with concern. Kokichi's voice cracked with the next sentence.  
  
 _'' But, i never wanted **you**_ to _die_.'' Kaito raised his eyebrows, was he listening correctly? Maybe death affected his hearing?  
  
Kokichi swallowed, he wasn't used to being honest with his feelings. He gripped onto the fabric of his pants, looking down at his own lap.  
  
'' Even when you did those stupid speeches of 'determination' and 'how we should all stick together' like a fucking idiot, i never hated you.'' Kokichi's breathing hitched. _' in fact i always loved_ _you.'_ , but he wasn't sure he had the courage to speak those thoughts.  
  
At least, not yet.  
  
'' When... when i was in that hydraulic press, it was cold, it was quiet. I - actually wanted to cry, i din't want to die - not t-that way.'' Kokichi mentally reprimanded himself for stuttering. It was too much, he was showing too much. What if this was all an simulation before an vr set was taken from his head, like in those sci-fi movies. If that's the case, he would never be able to recover from the embarrassment  
  
It was Kaito's turn to speak now. '' Well, uhm.. i also never hated you. I just thought you were annoying sometimes.'' Kokichi rolled his eyes. '' Uhuh sure, says the guy who punched me in the face and shot me in the arm.'' Kaito furrowed his eyebrows, quickly tensing up and become defensive :  
'' I punched you because you were acting out! and you also punched me! and when Maki-roll tried to shoot you again, i saved you!''  
  
'' Why did you jump in if you wanted to kill me with a crossbow?!'' Kokichi snarled, done with Kaito's hypocrisy  
  
'' I never wanted to **kill** you, i just wanted to over power you! '' Kaito took a deep breath '' I never wanted you to get killed.'' his voice turned softer.  
  
Kokichi went mute. _Bullshit. it had to be._ Nobody was brave enough to say it to Kokichi's face, but he knew it. Everyone hated him : Himiko, Keeboy, Maki, Tsumugi - even Shumai. Kokichi was basically digging his nails into his own thighs trough the fabric at this point. He took a deep breath :  
 _'' Then you're even stupider than i thought.''_  
  
Kaito stood up, waving his arm around. Kokichi din't realize on how silly this conversation was. '' UGH! Even after everything you're so- SO --'' Kokichi got up as well, placing his hands on his hips '' SAY IT! I'm what? Insufferable? Incredulous? Worthless? Annoying, Entitled? SAY IT ! ''  
  
Kaito tensed up his shoulders, his face red of anger. Kokichi knew what was about to happen, Kaito would probably burst and even punch- wait..  
  
Was.. _was he crying??_ ~~~~  
  
Kaito bit his lip, trying to supress any cries, but his eyes were welling up with tears. He couldn't see because of the water accumulating around his eyes, his face was still contorted in anger, but it was clear to Kokichi he wasn't angry. Atleast not at him.  
  
Kaito was angry because he wanted to say something, but he couldn't.  
  
Kokichi still insisted '' Oh- you're going to cry now, huh?'' _~~Stop.~~ _'' Oh, pardon me, I made the _GREAT_ iluminary of the stars cry.'' ~~ _Please._~~ '' _Seriously?_ Are you going to do this bullshit, _right now?_ '' _~~Please stop.  
  
~~_ Silence tainted the non-existent air, Kaito was looking at the ground  
 _ ~~  
~~_'' Do.. you wanna know why i never hated you?'' Kokichi raised his eyebrows, crossing his arm. What did Kaito have to say?  
  
Kaito took off his jacket, and threw it over his head, covering his and Kokichi's head, along with a part of the other boy's body, since Kaito's clothes were so much larger. Kokichi was taken aback, inside the jacket, Kaito was staring at him, still face red. Kokichi din't think the other boy's red face was because of anger anymore. Kokichi cupped Kaito's face, usually he was never able to reach the former Ultimate Austronauts face, but Kaito was semi-crouchinng.  
  
Kokichi closed his eyes, this was stupid, he thought. This was too cheesy for his taste, but, he wasn't against it. He breathed against Kaito's face, before eventually closing the space between their lips. It was awkard, Kokichi could only hear their breathing and the rustle of Kaito's hair. It din't stop him from enjoying the kiss, though.  
  
  
  
After they separated, Kokichi said a single word before smiling.   
  
  
  
'' I love you too, idiotic Momota-chan.''

**Author's Note:**

> art by lovepoints on tumblr! go check them out! https://lovepoints.tumblr.com/


End file.
